


When Deception Teams with Retribution

by ARSONjST



Series: Gods AU [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Dream fucks up... a lot., Gods AU, Philza suffers, Tubbo and Tommy go apeshit, again.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARSONjST/pseuds/ARSONjST
Summary: There’s a tale, one that parents tell rowdy children. This story is reserved for those kids who enjoy running off, who enjoy getting in trouble for the adrenaline rush and the thrill. It’s the story of the consequences of the only time someone tried to deceive a young god, whose realms were still unknown.It’s often called ‘When Deception Teams with Retribution.'--Tubbo looked at the cursed compass in his hands and felt anger swirl in his stomach. Beside him, Tommy idly ran his fingers alongside the tufts of the fur of his beloved cow, Henry. Glaring at the golden crest over the compasses spinning needle, Tubbo could see his own eyes staring directly into the item until it cracked and crunched in his hand. He gulped. The glass slit into his skin and he flipped his palm over, letting the bits of the destroyed compass fall to the ground.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Gods AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077209
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	When Deception Teams with Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> I only know how to make c!philza suffer, huh?  
> anyway, gods au I made on my tumblr (arson-lst)  
> feel free to send asks about it there, or ask me in the comments of this story :)  
> this au is surprisingly fun to write for, and I'm gonna try to make it much fluffier than TCATI (even if this story doesn't reflect that in the *slightest*)  
> I also don't like this a whole lot, but I've looked at it for so long I think I'm just making myself overthink it.  
> so, enjoy :D!!

There’s a tale, one that parents tell rowdy children. This story is reserved for those kids who enjoy running off, who enjoy getting in trouble for the adrenaline rush and the thrill. It’s the story of the consequences of the only time someone tried to deceive a young god, whose realms were still unknown.

It’s often called ‘When Deception Teams with Retribution’

* * *

Tubbo looked at the cursed compass in his hands and felt anger swirl in his stomach. Beside him, Tommy idly ran his fingers alongside the tufts of the fur of his beloved cow, Henry. Glaring at the golden crest over the compasses spinning needle, he could see his own eyes staring directly into the item until it cracked and crunched in his white-knuckled grip. He gulped. The glass slit into his skin and he flipped his palm over, letting the bits of the destroyed compass fall to the ground.

“Tubbo?” Tommy murmured, reaching a hand out towards his friend. The brunette turned back to the blonde behind him and snarled in a deep tone, “Dream tricked us. I fucking knew something was wrong and you didn’t believe me!”

“I-What? What do you mean he tricked us?!” Tommy shouts, his hands curling into fists. Tommy hadn’t even thought of the possibility of the green-cloaked god tying to trick them. Tubbo growls from beside Tommy, his hands falling to his sides.

“Look we can just make a lantern and-- what the fuck?!” Jumping back, Tommy dodged a sudden rush of black feathers that sprung from Tubbo’s back. He flexed them once or twice, stretching them out curling them in. Tommy stammered in shock, his hand brushing at the sword in its hilt on his side. With a beat or two, Tubbo shakily raises his body into the air.

“Tubbo?!” Tommy shouted from the ground. The only other god that had long, black wings, was Philza.  _ The Harbinger. _

“I’m going to find Dream, come with me, Tommy.” Tubbo held a hand out and grinned, his hair swaying in the breeze he had created, “we can get him back for this.”

“I…” Tommy grinned, grabbing onto Tubbo’s wrist, locking their grip tightly, “I love how you always know exactly what I’m thinking.”

* * *

Philza’s back hit the wall and he quickly slid and ducked behind a wall, groaning as his shoes slipped on something slick. It was red, and from the gash on the side of his face. He blinked, hissing in pain as he materialized his sword.

“Come out, Philza!” His enemy hissed, giggles at the end of his tone, “There can only be one of us!”

“Shit-!” The elder god cursed, swinging his sword as a practice. He needed to get above his attacker, having the advantage of flight would solidify his ability to defeat the younger, more spontaneous god against him. He wasn’t fighting to kill. His attacker was.

“Come on!” His attacker shrieked, now angry, “you can go visit your own realm, Philza! Go walk amongst the dead!”

Philza stretched his wings out and shot himself up, narrowly dodging a sword thrown at him. His eyes narrowed at the green cloak and white mask that turned to face him.

“Dream!” He shouted, “Enough of this nonsense!”

Dream cackles, popping his neck and grinning beneath his mask, “Nonsense? I’m getting my throne back, rightfully!” 

“This isn’t right! This is unlawful chaos!” Philza perched himself on a wall, about two meters away, maybe four meters taller than Dream, he looked around thinking to himself, but he couldn’t be distracted for too long. With a loud huff, he flexed his hand that held the sword, tightening his grip significantly.

“Not even your sons have come to save you!” Dream cackles, “no one will come to save you! So give up, now!”

“You’ll have to fight me to my last breath.” The winged god grins, ducking his head. Dream flicks to long blades out of his hooded cape and grins, awaiting Philza’s first move. Grimacing, Philza shot himself into the air, diving down he rolled to the side to dodge a swipe of a blade. He landed, using his toes to dig into the sand beneath him. He blocked two hits from Dream, ducking under his arm and twisting around in an elegant movement. He kicked his leg up, hitting the side of Dream’s body and causing the god to collapse onto the ground. Before Philza could even swing his sword, something pierced his abdomen and he coughed, black blood splattering across Dream’s mask. The hooded god laughed, and laughed, and laughed. His breath restricting in wheezes and deep breaths as he screeched,

“I’m the god of creation, Philza! I can make anything I want! This has been an unfair fight since the beginning! With luck on my side, I can never lose!” Dream laughed, dragging himself to his feet and raising chains to yank the other god to the floor.

“You… you monster.” Philza spits, watching the black blood splatter from his lips and onto the ground. Dream chuckles and grabs the hilt of the sword embedded in Philza’s stomach and kicks the god back. The sword slides out and Philza grunts, hitting the ground. Dream lets the sword dissolve and grins wickedly, his mask shifted just enough to show the void that is his god form.

“I’m not a monster, Philza. I’m a fucking nightmare.” And he stepped back until his shoe hit the edge of the sandy cliff the two had fought on and he fell back. Philza watched the edge, looking for a hand or something that was holding on until the god shot up with a wind gust. He cackles as his hooded cape caught the wind and splayed out and let him lift up. Philza tugged the chains, trying to at least get himself free so he could fly somewhat away from this chaos.

“And you!” Dream shouted, raising a bow, “Will be gone, forever!”

Before Dream can fire, Philza’s eyes settle on a figure flying close. A set of black wings and a boy who shifted to be held by his shoulders. He notes the red sleeves of the sleeved cloak the one boy wears, and the dark green fabric the other one wears. His eyes widen in the realization of who the two were.

“Tommy! Tubbo! No!” Philza shouted, ripping the chains out of the ground as he tore himself forward. Dream went to turn, but Tubbo dropped Tommy on top of the god. The two slammed into the edge of the cliff and Tommy kicked Dream in the gut multiple times as they hung off the cliff. Tubbo hovered nearby, flying back and forth and waiting until he had an opportunity to grab Tommy’s arm and yank him onto the sandy cliff. Tubbo lands, tossing a bow to Tommy who loads it and fires quickly. He hits Dream in the center of his head and the god slips off the edge and falls. Tommy immediately drops the bow and runs across the sand, sliding to a stop in front of his father.

“D-Dad! Hey! Hold on! We’ll get you help!” Tommy shouted, his hands hovering near his father's body, unsure of what to do. Tubbo flexed his wings and folded them in, he did it wrong but Philza was too exhausted to correct him.

“I can try using some flowers?” Tubbo kneeled, flowers sprouting from his hand, “I-I don’t know how to do it though, I don’t know what I’m doing, I-”

“Just do it, Tubbo,” Philza murmured, leaning on Tommy for support. Without asking, Tommy took a sword from Tubbo’s belt and held it tight, keeping an eye whilst his friend worked silently. After a bit of contemplation, Tubbo ground some flowers and other herbs up in his fists and used some potions on his hip to make them into a paste and enchant them. His brows knit together while he worked and though it wasn’t perfect, it would make do until they could get somewhere safe.

“How did you know I was in danger?” Philza murmured as the two got him back onto his feet.

“I keep seeing these visions of you being hurt,” Tubbo admitted, “I had such a bad feeling about Dream sending us so far away on foot, I just knew something was wrong! When the needle broke, it all clicked, even if Tommy didn’t get it.”

“And the wings..?” Philza brushed his hand along Tubbo’s wings and the teenager shrugged stating, “when I knew we needed to get back to you, they just sprouted out?”

“... I’ll have to ask around and figure out what that means for your abilities, son.” Philza ruffled Tubbo’s hair with a small grin, “but for now, let's get me somewhere I can heal, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> don't be shy, write a comment :D!  
> I'd love to hear what you liked!


End file.
